


Learn How to Love Again

by ThatPersonWhoWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Other, Papyrus is a real sweetheart, Reader has a jealous but very disgusted ex, Reader hate-loves puns, Sans is a big cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonWhoWrites/pseuds/ThatPersonWhoWrites
Summary: Just a normal human, living in a normal town. Living with a normal boyfriend, with a normal life. But normal started to get boring after a while.A fight, cuts, bruises, and stuff thrown. Everything was not normal anymore.Love didn't exist anymore. Moving to the city changed everything, every event had it's reason. A small skeleton, some new and unusual friends, and a lesson learned.This was how a changed human being, Learned How to Love Again.





	1. The Beginning of a Changed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, guys? This is my original Sans x Reader story that I was actually interested in posting to the world. I really hope this goes far. Trust me, it has potential lol. But anyways, enjoy the first chapter of the story!

The glass that had been flung from his grasp hit the wall, shattering into a million pieces at your sides and feet. You felt the throbbing pain on your cheek where you had been punched. “Jacob, you are over-reacting! There is no reason to get this worked up with me breaking up wit-“ Your words had been cut short due to the fact he was walking towards you.  
You had been torn away from your horrid vision as you had to make a incredibly quick swerve around an oncoming car, getting awfully close to getting hit in your already beat up Jeep. It had made a sharp pain shoot through your gashed- up, bloody arm from your fight with your boyfri- erm, ‘ex’-boyfriend. You had a pounding migraine and aching joints.  
Before your little, uh, ‘break up’, you had secretly bought an apartment in the city on the 5th floor, hoping it would finally give you some peace and quiet, take you away from the awful sins of the world today.  
You had broken up with your ex, Jacob, because you kept catching him in the act of hooking up with late night club girls. You had finally had enough of all of the lying he has done to you over the past year. Yeah. Year. You couldn’t believe you had kept up with his stupid actions for that long. You were done. He had crossed the line.  
You looked at your phone, that had been showing the directions to your new apartment for the past 20 minutes, and you had come to notice that you had received no text messages about the incident at all from Jacob.  
He must of already deleted you from his contacts.  
Good riddance.  
Another ten minutes had passed and you were in the bustling city, and you weren’t surprised to find monsters roaming the streets and sidewalks at all.  
Monsters had came up from Mt. Ebott about two years ago. Once they set foot, talon and paw on the surface, racism had spread. Fast. Hotels and many restaurants had “No Monsters Allowed” policies. Monsters were prohibited to go to any social gathering. They were just hated by all but a few humans. You, of course, didn’t really care. Yes, you were startled by them, to say the least, but that was probably because you have only seen them on the news and not in your personal life. Why else would you have moved into an area full of them?  
After you had let a small family of a lizard type monster cross the street, you strained yourself to parallel park onto a surprisingly open space next to the side walk. This part of the city was so peaceful and nice, not a sound could be heard except for a few voices and the occasional beeping of a car. Cherry blossom trees lined the streets, covering the black pavement with light pink petals. It didn’t even feel like you were in the city.  
You pulled the keys out of your car as you stepped out, holding your bleeding arm. Thank goodness the apartment already had a couch inside. You couldn’t bear to wait another second for your bed that would come the next day.  
You had only brought the essentials needed for a quick night in the empty apartment. A toothbrush, toothpaste (which you had stolen from your house so Jacob couldn’t brush his teeth. My goodness are you evil.), your teddy bear you have had since birth, a couple of non-refrigerated foods, a blanket, a pillow, your phone and charger, and clothes for tonight and tomorrow. You didn’t have time to grab the air mattress since, you know, you were kind of in a hurry to get out of that place.  
You grabbed your apartment’s keys and the box o’ stuff, walking into the 7-story building.  
You set down the box as you approached the counter seeing that no one was there. Instead, you had to fill in your information on some type of form set on the wooden top. After you had filled in the last little bits of details, you picked the box back up and entered the elevator, hitting the button to head up to the 5th floor.  
A bit of settling in had to be in order with only a couch and a few objects in the medium sized living space. But you were happy. It had a nice sized bedroom, kitchen, and living room. In the back, a small balcony hung over, enough space for a small table and two chairs.  
So far, you were happy with your new life. But you know what would make you happier? Sleep. Rest. Your arm had stopped bleeding, but you were way to tired to go out to buy bandages right now. It wasn’t that major or deep anyway. Your headache was still there, but it would certainly be gone by tomorrow morning.  
After putting your pajamas on, you set up your couch-bed-thing, and plugged in your phone, placing it on the floor right next to you and curled up with your little bear and blanket. You laid your head onto the soft pillow, letting out a long, relieved, sigh. Tomorrow you were going to start your new life. World, just you wait. Here comes __________.


	2. Next Step to the Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get settled into your new apartment after the brutal break up the night before, and just when you think you can finally get some "peace and quiet", you figure out that your neighbors aren't exactly what you expect them to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you really like the first chapter so much? Wow, that means a lot to me, thanks! By the way, I will probably be updating this story about every day, but if something comes up, I won't. Also, I am sooooo sorry the first chapter was so short! I was incredibly tired and didn't really have time to type anymore XD  
> But hopefully this one will be longer! Hopefully............enjoy!

You woke up to a quiet morning, one that you haven't had in ages. Getting up, you realized it was lighter than mornings usually are. Wait a minute. Wait a gosh darn 60 seconds. You checked your phone, frantically looking for the time.

 

It read across the brightly lit screen: 11:38

 

"Crap!" You cursed yourself and your sleepy nature. The moving people said they would be here twelve! "Oh my gosh, please be late. _Please_ be late!" You prayed the movers were at least having car troubles or something. "Ok, that's actually pretty rude..." You said to yourself. But still, why the heck didn't your phone's alarm go off?! Oh, that's right.

 

You didn't even _set_ the alarm.

 

Despite the painful face palm -since you forgot you had a small cut on your forehead- you knew it wasn't your fault. Well, kind of, but from the events of last night, you were just way too tired to anything but dream of the zero dreams you had.

 

You leaped up out of the blankets and headed to the box with your stuff inside, picking out the most comfiest clothes you could find to bring. A black tank top, a pair of blue leggings, and a light blue baggy sweatshirt, which you could always roll the sleeves up if need be. You threw them on with a record of 10 seconds, put your hair into a very messy bun, and slipped your beat up sneakers on. You brushed your teeth quickly, looking in the mirror with a big grin. You looked like a complete mess, but all the while presentable. You had a bruise on the side of your face from the punch, already starting to turn a purple-black shade. But they wouldn't care. Would they? "________, get your game face on. New life, new hobbies, new every single darn thing." You said to yourself. A soft knock on the door somehow startled you out of your ramblings to yourself and you smiled. It was time.

 

You came out of the small bathroom, and set your hand on the door's handle. You took a deep breath and opened the door, staring face first into a chest. A chest full of **_bones_**. Well, more like a sternum than a chest.

 

You squeaked out a small sound, it sounding like something between a scream and a confused "what?". "I AM SO SORRY HUMAN! I DID NOT MEAN TO FRIGHTEN YOU!" You flinched, cringing at the volume of the male voice. A skeleton. A skeleton with a full blown armor suit was _talking_ to you. Have you been drinking? You were pretty sure you just woke up. Or...did you? "Uh...no! No, you didn't. It's just that- oof!" You wheezed out a puff of air as you were lifted off the ground by the incredibly strong and tall skeleton. Was this a hug? Or was he going to kidnap you? Well, so much for a new life. You were put down, and it reassured you that he was certainly not a kidnapper. Thank friggin goodness.

 

"I AM SO GLAD THAT I DIDN'T SCARE AND OR BREAK YOU, HUMAN! I WOULD HAVE FELT TERRIBLY BAD ABOUT MYSELF! BUT, IN THE END, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SUCCESSFULLY GREETED A NEW ACQUAINTANCE!" He practically screamed his words, putting a red gloved hand to his armor, his bright red cape...flying in the...wind? You decided to ignore physics, and looked up at him. "The "Great...Papyrus' ? That's your name?" The so called "Great Papyrus" shifted his black eye sockets down to face you. "WELL, OF COURSE, HUMAN! BUT SINCE YOU KNOW ME, YOU CAN JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS." He said, holding out a gloved, skeletal, hand for you to shake. "IT IS MOST CERTAINLY A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU." You didn't want to leave him hanging there, so you took it, him shaking your hand a little bit too firmly. He let go, and you rubbed your hand a bit. "YOU SHOULD MEET MY BROTHER! HE IS A VERY LAZY BROTHER, BUT A NICE BROTHER TO SAY THE LEAST. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! NYE HEH HEH!" He said as he ran off. Right into your _neighbors_ house. He came out, pulling a shorter skeleton out with him. Wait. They _were_ your neighbors. Ah, jeez.

 

The skeleton said to be his "brother" had a very different style than him. He wore basketball shorts, and a white sweater with a blue, unzipped, jacket thrown over top. To complete the look, he had fluffy, pink _slippers_. _Slippers._ Friggin _pink slippers._ You were very tempted to burst out laughing, but decided to hold it in, thinking it would be mean. "HUMAN! THIS IS MY OLDER BROTHER, SANS. SANS. SAY HELLO." Papyrus demanded. It was kind of funny to see a younger brother bossing around their older one. "Hi." You awkwardly said, smiling. The other skeleton looked at you, a huge smile and lazy eye sockets with pretty bright pinpricks for his features.

 

He took his hand out of one of his pockets, giving one single wave with two fingers. "hiya. i'm sans."


	3. Stranger Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sans starts to help you settle in to your new life, Papyrus gets ready for a visit from a friend of his. Sans knows she's not very kind and gentle to humans, so he promises to keep a look out for you. And you know how much he hates making promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have absolutely no excuse for being inactive. im sorry for my terrible behavior as the author of this story.

You chuckled a bit at the smaller skeleton's choice of clothes and more importantly, his lazy-ass nature. You thought in your head how you, yourself, share the same trait. You must've have been visible while giggling, since the two brothers were now looking at you with questioning expressions on both of their...very...malleable...? Faces. You cleared your throat, face turning pink from embarrassment. You were never one for awkward moments.

 

"Uh, hey," You waved and wiggled your fingers, the small hand gesture barely leaving your side. "Name's (Y/N)," You said, giving a small but absolutely genuine smile. Jeez, (Y/N). Was it that hard for you to greet new neighbors? Well, you couldn't blame yourself. You _were_ talking to living, walking, talking skeletons. It's not every day you do that and get to practice it. Hell, you didn't even know if they were _friendly_ or not. They could just be giving you a nice little show before they stuff you into a box and carry you away to the rest of their monster friends. But you had learned to not judge a book by it's cover.

 

Sans put his hand back in his pocket slowly after the weird greeting from you, and went back to his normal state of lazy. His eyelids (Wait, EYELIDS?!) were closed a bit, and his smile was as big as it was when he got here. It kinda looked...fake. But at the same time...very genuine. Huh, weird.  "(Y/N), nice name. very pretty," He calmly said, as if that statement was an everyday thing to him. It probably wasn't, but you were just guessing. Probably not.

 

"Well," You started, that one single word coming out a small squeak. Your face was getting more flustered by the second. "T-Thank you. I-I guess..." You said nervously laughing and putting your hands in your sweatshirt pockets all shy-like. It wasn't weird that a random stranger that was coincidentally of the monster species. Was it monster culture? You kinda hoped so.

 

Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat and, after giving his smaller brother an apparent gentle nudge on the shoulder, he spoke with his very audible voice. How a skeleton's voice can be so loud? You didn't know. How skeleton's could even  _talk_? Yeah, you definitely didn't know the answer to that one. "ALRIGHT HUMAN," He yel- _said_ , "IT HAS BEEN FUN MEETING YOU AND ALL THAT OTHER AMAZING STUFF, BUT MY DEAR BROTHER AND I REALLY MUST PART WAYS WITH YOU," Huh, you wondered why. You actually had started to enjoy their company, even though it had been a little...awkward. "A GOOD FRIEND OF OURS IS VISITING." Oh. Just as you had expected. "AND SHE CAN VERY GRUMPY WHEN NOT PREPARED FOR," He stated, with a subtle "Nye heh heh".

 

You put your hands in front of you after pulling them out of the safety of your pockets. "Oh, of course! I'm actually pretty busy right now myself," You said, suddenly remembering the movers. Yeah, they would  _surely_ of been here by now. It was 12:10! These skeleton's had kept you for nearly 10 minutes! Wait...why didn't they come up?.

 

Papyrus grinned a painfully adorable grin, and picked his brother up with one arm, tucking his body underneath. "OH, WELL IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE WITH ANYTHING, HUMAN, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND US! AT LEAST I THINK," Papyrus, said. You couldn't help but giggle at the fact his brother was just hanging off his arm, turning into a lump of blue fabric and a two pink fluff balls. Said lump poked his brother on the shoulder, just before he was about to head off.

 

"actually, bro. i think i can help her out," Sans said, looking at Papyrus.

 

Papyrus raised a boney brow in what seemed to be utter confusion. "ARE YOU SURE BROTHER? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE DOING THINGS OTHER THAN CLOSING YOUR EYES AND SNORING? ARE YOU FEELING ILL?" Papyrus, said checking his brother's forehead with his unnocupied-with-a-lump hand. Why? You didn't know. Skeleton's couldn't get fevers. Or...could they?"

 

Sans chuckled, the sound being a deep, rumbling noise that resonated off the walls of the apartment complex. You didn't know exactly why, but for some reason, it calmed you down and soothed you.

 

" 's fine bro. i'm okay. and b'sides, i can always do that later. when undyne is over." He said, lifting his hands up in a matter-of-fact kind of way. So that's who the so called "friend" was. Was it another skeleton?

 

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets at his brother, putting his hand on his hip (bone?). Again, how in the world does malleable bone work? "BROTHER, YOU KNOW HOW LOUD SHE CAN BE," No offense, but Papyrus isn't? You're kinda scared for "Undyne's" voice's volume now.

 

Sans shrugged. "i'm a pro at sleepin' though," He said, smiling. Oh wait, he always seems to do that.

 

Papyrus groaned in defeat. "INDEED YOU ARE, BROTHER," He said, setting his brother on the ground in front of you. He looked at you after he was on firm ground and waved again. You waved back, wondering why he wanted to help you, turning you into a whole pile of awkwardness. Papyrus then said his farewells, and headed off to the room that belonged to him and his brother's. After he was gone, you glanced over at the shorter skeleton who was currently looking at you with a lazy smile. The one he always has.

 

"Sans, I really appreciate you wanting to help me out and all, but-" You were interrupted when a skeletal hand was placed in your vision. You raised a brow at Sans, who was quietly chuckling to himself.

 

"oh, come on. i'm a good guy. i like to help others," He said, shooting that same usual grin your way. You stared him down like a hawk on it's perch.

 

"When you're not sleeping, I'm guessing?" You asked, putting your hands back in your sweatshirt pockets. It was almost creepy how much you had in common with this big boned monster. Oh, yeah, you just thought that. Big boned. Well, you just couldn't help to notice that his bones were a little larger than the regular human bones.

 

Sans just simply nodded, putting his hands back in their rightful place known as _his_ pockets. "bingo,"

 

"But, we literally just met," You said.

 

Sans smiled and looked at you. "good first impressions matter in the long run. don't they?" He asked, chuckling once more. You could definitely get used to that sound. Oh my god, you were obsessed with a skeleton's laugh. This was surely the end of your personal little life as you know it.

 

"Oh! Uh...yeah! T-They do, don't they?" You said quickly, embarrassed by the fact you were lost in your thoughts.

 

Sans looked at you, laughed a little, then cleared his throat somewhat nervously. "so, uh, whatcha' need help doin' now?" He said, scratching the back of his skull. Surprisingly, it didn't sound like nails on a chalkboard.

 

You laughed. "Wow, Sans. You're the one who said you would help me." You said, expecting a smart but funny comeback from the monster, but none came. "Uh...I'm moving...and the movers were supposed to come up here about 20 minutes ago. They, uh...never did. I don't know why." You said, scratching the back of your head now, being just as nervous as he was.

 

Sans dropped his hand, and it disappeared inside his pocket. You heard a frustrated sigh from him. " 's probably because they know this city is monster territory. probably too disgusted that they just didn't even bother to stay here long." He said, looking away, looking a little sad. It was kind of rude to just ditch someone who needed furniture just because an unknown species was there. And, now you know that some monster weren't half bad. Like the one currently standing in front of you. It was ridiculous.

 

You cleared your throat. "Well, uh, thanks." What else were you supposed to say? He hasn't helped you yet, but he was willing to. Even though there was a chance the movers were still down there.

 

Sans' fake smile changed a bit. "no problem. ya seem like a good human, so i don't mind it," He said, as he already started down the stairs. Screw the elevator, he's probably saying. You followed him. You then noticed you were about an inch or two taller than him. That gave you an unanswered question in the back of your mind. "Are you sure you're the older brother?" You asked, cocking your head a bit as you both descended down the stairs.

 

Sans laughed. There it was again. That freaking laugh. That laugh was going to be the absolute end of you, just by how _deep_ and _soothing_ it was. "well, i mean, i'm 99.9 % sure."

 

You laughed this time, putting a hand over your mouth. "You're _pretty_ sure?"

 

Sans smiled cheekily, and shrugged.

 

You both reached the lobby and then the front doors, and, as you stepped out, you realized the worst. Sans was right. The movers _had_ just dropped your stuff off. Literally, _dropped_ it off. Then they just left! What jerks they are.

 

Sans turned his head as he heard you sigh in frustration. "hey, it's fine. 'least they didn't throw it in the overfilled dumpster like me and papyrus'," You looked at Sans, who was now chuckling, but you knew it wasn't a _real_ chuckle. Jeez, were the rest of the humans _that_ disgusted of monsters? Those people need to grow up.

 

"That's ridiculous," You said, walking over to you toppled-over furniture. "Those people really need to understand that monsters are not what they seem. They're really nice once you get to know them." You said, glancing over at Sans, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"ya think monsters are nice?" He asked, looking at you hopefully.

 

You smiled. "Well, yeah! Especially you and your brother. I would never of thought you would little old me- little old me-" You struggled to say the rest of your words as you strained yourself to flip over your couch. "Jeez...I never new it would be this heavy when I bought it..." You said, huffing.

 

Sans grinned. "here, i'll help ya out. isn't that what i'm here for?" You watched as he walked over, and with finesse, picked it up without even  _touching it_ _!_ You saw as he disappeared into thin air,  _with the couch_ , then came back again,  _without it._

 

You stood there dumbfounded and in awe. "What the- how the hell did you do that?!" You said, whipping your head back and forth.

 

Sans laughed and waggled his fingers. "magic," He simply said, and with that, went to pick up more furniture. "oh, by the way, ya might want to watch out for undyne. me and papyrus' friend. she isn't very fond of...humans...but don't worry. i promise i'll protect you from her if she makes any bad choices." He said. It kind of seemed like he hesitated on the word "promise".

 

 


End file.
